Wang Lin/Items
'List of Items' 'Combat' *''Wealth: Wang Lin's first flying sword. It was made by a sect elder (Heng Yue Sect) and said to have unimaginable power. But in reality, this sword has been broken and rebuilt many times. However, because the elder had done much for the sect, his last will was to leave the sword here in hopes that it finds someone fitting in the future. Whoever chooses this sword must treat it well. If it breaks, it must be immediately repaired. If it’s sold, then the person who sold it will be kicked from the Heng Yue Sect!. (Destroyed by Teng Huayuan) *Core-Treasure Sword: Has a teleportation effect. Was blood refined by Wang Lin and took contless lives for him. *The Dragon Formation'' (gifted by Li MuWan base on the formation at the Fighting Evil Sect) *''4 Sword Sheath '': Mysterious Swords Sheath, the first one he found was appertaining to the new evil master of a former friend he made while he was still at the Heng Yue Sect (the one with the axe). *''Ji Realm '': Later refined into a drop of blood like a treasure. *''Devils '': The first one was Xu Liguo and after him was one that was the leader of a souls tornado , then a monkey belonging by a member of the Sky Cloud Sect. Devils are extremely cunning and gifted in possession. *''Wandering Souls '': Are found in spatial rifts and obeyed to Soul-Devourers as a subject obeyed to a King. These souls are very strong. *''Carving of Domain of Time'' ''': Wang Lin carve it after having experienced the domain first hand with the help of Yunzhe Zi. It allows one to stop time for a brief duration. *God Slaying Chariots ': Found during his first expedition at the Celestial Realm. *Straw Hat '': Yunzhe Zi's gift to the ones he consider as potential candidates to the Title of Suzaku. Permit its user to hide his identity. A lot of restrictions are placed on it. *''Bell sealing/tracking '': First shown during his time at the Celestial realm. *''Star Compass '': Belongs at first to the Heir of the Giant Demon Clan but becames Wang Lin's item following an exchange between the two cultivators. It was further enhanced with the Ancient God memories. Is extremely useful to move very fast, it also doesn't demand energy. Greatly helpful for traveling but can only be utilized in space. Rename silver dragon star compass due to the beast it utilizes. *''Celestial Sword '': Zhou Yi give one to Wang Lin under the premise that he keeps protecting the celestial corpse inside the pagoda. *'Half-Moon Blade ': Saw it during his trip to the Cultivation Planet Crystal, in the Suzaku Tomb. This blade is extremy fast and at first, it obeyed because of Xu Liguo and treated him like an older brother. *''Three bells shield '': Good protection treasure. *''Restriction Flag '': Part of the Ancient God Inheritance. *''Billion Soul Flag '': Ultimate treasure of the Soul Refining Sect. *''Soul Lasher '' Originally belongs to Red Butterfly but now owned by Wang Lin. A whip that is moving at warp speed and injure the origin soul. *''Axe of Giant Demon Clan '': Stole by Wang Lin. *'Devil Armor ':A pitch black armor that gave a demonic fell to the one who wears it. Wang Lin obtains it after killing a scattered devil under an ancient devil with the help of the Ancient Demon Bei Lou. *'Blood Jades' : Wang Lin stole them from Yao Xixue. *'Underworld River ': Wang Lin himself creates this treasure at the Early Ascendant Stage. Its formed by the Dao of Reincarnation belonging only to Wang Lin. *'Bronze Mirror with Time Domain' (Pseudo celestial treasure) (Made by Wang Lin) *'Sword with Teleportation Spell' (Pseudo celestial treasure) (Made by Wang Lin) *'Hairpin with Thousand Illusion Ruthless Domain' (Pseudo celestial treasure) (Made by Wang Lin) *'Pair of metal element Flints' (Naturally formed magical treasure) *'Rain Celestial Sword' : Zhou Yi separated it from the other rain celestial swords, so now it belonged to Wang Lin to be inherited for eternity! *'Golden Celestial Brush ': Wang Lin use it to form the strokes he learn in the trial of the fake caves he comes to with Yao Xixue. *'Copper Rank Celestial Guard ('Illusory Yin strength) : The same cultivator that gave him the brush and who was captured by his own Celestial Capture Net Huang Yu give him the method to create a celestial guard. These Puppets copy the Ancient Gods and fight only with their body and some spells that were created specially for them. *'Silver Rank Celestial Guard' : The original cultivator is called Thunder Daoist and is a real messenger of the Thunder Celestial Temple. *'Celestial Wine ': Wang Lin obtains it in the fake cave Yao Xixue and him went. *'Celestial Emperor Crown ': Kill 9,999 mortal emperors and fuse their souls inside the crown to meet the requirements to activate it. *Withered Dao Pair : Nine Beast Bones and the one with four Pikes is the item. It petrified and turn into a stone statue the cultivator who is his target. *'Fragment Stamp' : This fragment was refined by the divine retribution that came for Wang Lin Illusionary Yin and Corporeal Yang stage. 'Cultivation ' *Heaven Defying Bead